real steel 2
by the writor
Summary: Después de la pelea de atom y zeus se inicia otra historia
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1:el regreso

Tirmpo después de la epica lucha entre atom y Zeus ishiro se quedo furioso a l ver que Zeus no había ganado del todo su ultima pelea

-para el publico no fuimos los ganadores,aunque ganamos la pelea,emos perdido fama,tenemos que darle mas actualizaciones a Zeus si queremos que ese robot de basurero sufra una verdadera derrota ante el publico

Mientras tanto en un parque acuático de Oklahoma Alex y su padre ganaban dinero con una de las épicas peleas de atom contra un nuevo y épico robot acuatic guy un raro robot de pelea el cual se usa para reaccionar como una persona en el agua

-con 250 kilos de peso y reconocido por todos ustedes el gran:"ATOM"

Entonces salieron alex y atom bailando la canción y el baile que llevaban acabo

-y de este lado,con 330 kilos de peso el campeón del parque acuático:"ACUATIC GUY"

Entonces de una de las piscinas dio un gran brinco hasta caer a otra picsina salpicando al publico

-bien alex,vez a ese chico?

-si,es un presumido

-presumido pero no invencible,,,,Zeus lo era mas y le dimos una paliza

-bien agamoslo

Entonces ambos robots subieron al ring y sono la campana

-izquierda,muévete atom!

Entonces atom empezó esquivando los golpes para no arriesgarse a un knokout

-ataque izquierdo,gancho derecho esquiva! Debemos cuidarnos de el, sus ataques son lentos pero son algo fuertes uno de esos podría darle un knokout permanente,asi que,,,,,,,,,vuelta a la izquierda!

Mientras peleaban atom recibió un fuerte impacto en el pecho lo que hizo que casi callera,pero recibió otro lo que hizo que su fuera contra las cuerdas

Cuando el estaba dispuesto a acabar con el sono la campana y se detubieron

Entonces atendieron a atom y después de 5 minuto inicio el segundo round

-charlie debemos terminar esto ahora, basta de juegos

-eso quieres? Bien!

Entonces acuatic guy le dio un gran ataque a la cabeza de atom pero el la esquivo y Charlie dijo

-esquiva!,,,,,,,,,ATAQUE DOBLE!

Esto confundio un poco a alex pero lo entendio luego de ver la combinación que había creado Charlie un golpe convinado entre un gancho al hígado y al rostro lo que hizo que la cabeza de este volara hasta una pcina infantil con lo cual celebraron Charlie y alex

Y después cobraron su paga y regresaron en el camion


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:_**DEBES MEJORAR**_

CUANDO ALEX Y CHARLIE REGRESARON A CASA,CHARLIE LE DIJO A ALEX QUE SI NO ACTUALIZABAN A ATOM,NO AGUANTARIA MUCHAS PELEAS Y CAERIA,

ASI QUE FUERON A COMPRAR PARTES NUEVAS PARA ATOM

-OK CREO QUE ESTOS PROTECTORES DE PECHO LE AYUDARAN PROTEJERSE

-PERO ALEX, ESOS PROTECTORES CUESTAN MUCHA PLATA Y TE LO DIGO….NO CREO QUE LE SEA MUY UTIL A ATOM

-¿ENTONCES QUE TIENES EN MENTE?

-VEN CONMIGO

ENTONCES FUERON A LA CAJA REGISTRADORA

-HOLA, NECESITO…..DOS PARES DE HOMBRERAS DE ROBOT ,UN PAR DE MANGAS DE ROBOT Y PINTURA EN AEROSOL FOSFORECENTES

-¿PARA QUE NECESITAMOS TODAS ESAS COSAS?

-YA LO VERAS

ENTONCES SE FUERON DE VUELTA AL TALLER

-LA VERDAD NO ME LO EXPLICO CHARLIE,COMO PODRA ESTO CUBRIR A ATOM?

-TU SOLO ENCARGATE DE DIBUJARLE BUENOS DETALLES,YA VERAS PARA QUE ES LO DEMAS

ENTONCES CHARLIE SE PASO TODA LA TARDE EN EL TALLER UNIENDO CON UN SOPLETE LAS HOMBRERAS Y LAS MANGAS,DESPUES DE 4 HORAS EN EL TALLER FINALMENTE SALIERON AMBOS Y ALEX SE SORPRENDIO

-WAOOO! CHARLIE COMO LO HIZISTE?

-PUES,FUE FACIL SOLO LE QUITE LA CORASA DEL PECHO DE NOISY BOY,LA PINTE DE NEGRO,UNI LAS HOMBRERAS CON LAS MANGAS,SE LAS PUSE Y AHORA ESTA MAS PROTEGIDO,AHORA ES TU TURNO,PONLE DETALLES ,TAL VEZ SU NOMBRE CON LETRAS CURSIVAS,CON MAYUSCULAS,NO SE TU LO SABRAS

-BUENO ESTA BIEN

ENTONCES ALEX TOMO PINTURA VERDE FOSFORECENTE Y VOLVIO A PINTARLE SU NOMBRE EN LA PARTE DE EL PECHO,Y UN DIBUJO DE UN GOLPE EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS PARA HACERLO PARECER RUDO E INTIMIDADOR AUNQUE NO LO ERA.

POR OTRA PARTE HISHIRO ESTABA EN EL TALLER DE LA EMPREZA DE ZEUS

-ESTO NO DETENDRA POR COMPLETO A ESA LATA DE BASURERO

ENTONCES,PENSO POR UNOS MINUTOS Y LLAMO A LOS CONTROLADORES Y A UNOS PIRATAS TECNOLOGICOS

-ESCUCHEN LOS SITE,POR QUE QUIERO QUE…ESE ROBOT DE BASURERO QUEDE HUMILLADO ANTE EL PUBLICO ADEMAS DE TOTALMENTE ACABADO EN EL RING

-Y QUE QUIERES QUE NOSOTROS HAGAMOS?

CONSTRULLAN UN DIMINUTO CHIP Y PONGANSELO,DE FORMA QUE NO HACCEDA A LAS ORDENES QUE LE DEN

-Y QUE GANAMOS A CAMBIO?

ENTONCES ISHIRO SACO UN CHEQUE POR 100.000 DOLARES Y SE LOS ENTREGO

-QUERO QUE ESE ROBOT OCCIDADO CAIGA…


End file.
